Dru Protecter of Earth
by TheMasterDru
Summary: A strange looking object is headed to earth.It lands in a town called jewel... it's a soon to be game
1. Chapter 1 Dru

A strange looking object is headed to lands in a town called jewel.A lot of people gather around the person said "what could it be".Another person said "It kinda looks like a space ship".Another person said "Look somethings coming out of it".? : "greetings People of Earth my name is Dru I have come to your planet to protect you from an evil villain called The Dark Lord Im not strong enough to defeat him right now but if I collect these diamonds i will be able to beat man said "How will diamonds help you". "they give me the abillity to control fire ice water and a few other things"said person said "Thats impossible". "If you dont belive me watch this everybody stand back"Dru pulled out a red diamond and in a flash his entire body burst into person said "Dosent that hurt"."Not at all"said Dru."Now do you all belive me"said noded. Good now to begin my journey.


	2. Chapter 2 Jordan

"Wait a second I can feel a powerful energy nearby"said Dru started folowing the strange energys lead to a large red building called The Jewel Dru saw two men man seemed to have increadible fighting other one seemed to be the worst fighter continued to watch the fight when the stronger fighter said "SUPER PUNCH".Suddenly his fist glowed bright red and he punched his his opponent went fling and broke through the gym's window."Nice job"said Dru."thanks"said the fighter."Im Jordan" said the fighter."Im Dru nice to meet you Jordan"said Dru."You seem like a good fighter want to help me on my adventure"said Dru."Tell you what if you can defend agenst my super punch I will join you"said Jordan. "O.K fire when ready"said Dru."Hear I go SUPER PUNCH"said hit with all of his might suddenly there was a big flash and a mini the smoke cleared Dru was still standing."I guess this meens your joining me"said Dru."I guess so"said with that they started on their BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 Ice caves

previously Dru met a strong fighter named Jordan."Where are we going"asked Jordan."To the ice caves"said Dru."Whats at the ice caves"said Jordan."The ice diamond"said Dru."What does it do"said Jordan."It lets me control ice"said Dru."Wow you can do that"said Jordan."Yeah and with this fire diamond I can control fire"said Dru."Wow"whispered said Jordan."So tell me about your super punch"said Dru."Well I learned how to do it when I was about eleven"said Jordan."Interesting"said Dru."Anyways so the bully at my school had cornered me and was about to beat me up because I said I wasn't going to give him my lunch money"."So how did you learn the super punch"said Dru."I'm getting to that so he was about to beat me up and I focused my power into my fist and suddenly it started glowing red so I hit him as hard as I could and he went fling and hit a locker"said Jordan."Amazing"said Dru."Hey look it's the ice caves"said Jordan."Stop right there"said two mystery voices.TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4 Blade and Frost

Previously Dru and Jordan made it to the entrance of the Ice Caves when two mysterious voices said "Stop right there"."Whose there"said Jordan."Why don't you ask Dru"said the mystery voices."Who are they Dru"said Jordan."Blade and Frost"mutered Dru."What"said Jordan."I said Blade and Frost"suddenly two guys jumped out of nowhere and said "So you finaly found out who we are". "Id know those voices any where so what do you want anyway"said Dru. "The Dark Lord sent us to kill you"said Blade."Good luck doing that"said Jordan."Well lets go "said Dru."With pleasure"said in an instance Frost charged towerds Dru with amazing ran to Jordan and punched him with an amazing burst of strength. TO BE CONTINUED….


	5. Chapter 5 The Battle pt 1

Previously on Dru Protector of Earth Jordan met one of Dru's strongest enemies and the Dark Lords henchmen Blade and was battling Blade who seemed to be stronger than Frost but Frost seemed to be seemed to have trouble fighting Frost so Dru kicked Frost and sent him fling into the ice Blade was out numbered so Jordan powered up a SUPER PUNCH ! ! ! When he hit him there was an explosion and a bright red both Dru and Jordans surprise Blade was still standing without a scratch."What happened even I felt a little bit of pain when he hit me with the super punch"Said Dru."If you think that hurts it will take a miracle for you to win" said a white light came out of the Ice Caves TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6 The Battle pt 2

Previously on Dru Protecter of Earth Jordan and Dru were in a battle with two tyrants called Blade and the battle Jordan was having trouble fighting Frost so Dru kicked him into the Ice a strange white light came out of the Ice Caves and out came an even stronger looking version of Frost."Frost you made it I almost asumed that you died"said Blade."It could have taken longer luckily I landed in the Ice Caves there wasn't as much snow compaird to Ice but I had to make do with what I had"said Frost."I'll fight Frost because he seems alot stronger than before while you fight Blade just say something if you need help got it"whisperd Dru."O.k."whisped Jordan."Are you going to keep us waiting or are you going to fight"said Frost."Get ready cause here I come"said Dru."Bring it"said an instant Dru charged at Frost with an amazing burst of raw punched at Frost with amazing strength but to his suprize he missed!"What how could I miss"said Dru."Allow me to shead some light on the situation"said Frost."When you kicked me and I landed in the Ice Caves I used it to my advantage by using the power of the snow I found"said Frost."That doesn't really help" said Jordan."Thats because I wasn't finished now where was I oh yes so I absorbed the power of the snow they don't call me Frost for nothing"."Wait why couldn't you use the power of the ice".said Jordan."Its complicated so with the power of the snow it doubled my speed,strength,and agility"."Ah now that makes more sence"said Jordan."Now can we get back to the battle"said Blade"."Sure"said Dru charged forward and punched Frost in the gut then turned around and kicked Blade in the face."What happened you weren't this strong a few minutes ago"Said Blade."Well you see I could still remember a long time ago when you were fighting people I saw you use the power of snow to get stronger so I acted like I didn't know how you got so strong and when you were explaind how you got stronger I told Jordan to make you take longer while I was chargeing up more energy the whole tim in fact as we speak im chargeing up even more energy for an attack that you might remember said put his hands together and left three spaces and yelled"TRIPLE ARROW"and a quick energy blast came from his mouth ant when it hit his hand it split into three arrows that hit Blade and Frost while the third arrow went into the air along with Blade and threw Jordan into the air and Jordan used a SUPER PUNCH on the third arrow which hit bothe Blade and Frost and sent them fling to who knows where."So should we go get that Ice diamond"said Jordan."All right lets go"said with that the dashed into the Ice BE CONTINUED ...


	7. Chapter 7 Inside the Ice Caves

Previously on Dru Protecter of Earth Dru and Jordan finshed the battle with Blade and Frost by combining the power of Dru's Triple Arrow and the power of Jordan's Super Punch."So where is the ice diamond"said Jordan."I think it's over in this area of the cave"said and Jordan ran threw the ice caves untill Dru admited "We're lost"."I thoght you said it was over in this area"said Jordan."I did but it's some how moveing"said Dru."How is that possible a diamond can't just get up and start walking can it"said Jordan."No but something can get up grab it and start walking and it"s possible that it rolled off of where it was but it"s not likely"said Dru."Well I guess thats true"said Jordan."Give me a few seconds and I might be able to find the diamond"said sat down with his legs crossed and starded focusing on the diamonds energy."Aha there it is"said Dru."Lets go"said started running tword the diamonds energy."Are we close"said Jordan."Really close"said about half an hour or so Dru said "It's just around the corner"said they turnd where the diamonds energy came there stood a huge harry yeti."I guess he has the diamond"said Jordan."Yes and we're going to have to figt it to get that diamond couse yetis dont like to share"said Dru."Man nothing is ever easy"said Jordan. TO BE CONTINUED ...


	8. Chapter 8 Battle With A Yeti

Previously on Dru Protecter of Earth Dru and Jordan went into the Ice Caves to find the ice diamond when something unexpected happened a Yeti had the diamond!"Okay you start the battle with a Super Punch an I'll go in for the final blow got it"said Dru."Got it"said Jordan."NOW"yelled ran up with the Super Punch already charged he said "SUPER PUNCH"and he hit the yeti with his red glowing Yeti yelled "GRAAAA"and charged at Jordan when Dru steped in front of him and punched the yeti so hard there was blood on Dru's hand "Ahh sick" but the yeti didn't seem to notice the blood driping down his seemed even angrier so he charged tword Dru yelling "RRAAAAA".Dru was busy looking at his hand to notice the yeti run strait for him untill it was to yeti slamed right into Dru and made him slam into a wall that seemed like it nocked Dru the yeti could get close enogh to attack Dru again Jordan had charged up another Super Punch and unlished it on the yeti wasn't paing atension when the Super Punch hit him and he went fling in the direction of was resting on the point of an icicle and if the yeti ran into him the iceicle surely would have went strait threw Dru regained consionsness just in time to jump over and kick him into the icicle that pierced threw his body which ultimately killed he took his dieng breath he (suprizeingly) said "Congaduations you are worthy of the ice diamond and he handed Dru the Ice diamond. TO BE CONTINUED ...


End file.
